


The Snowy House Cat

by RazulCreek



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazulCreek/pseuds/RazulCreek
Summary: a fanfic written by me in sixth grade





	The Snowy House Cat

**Author's Note:**

> one fateful day, I found this handwritten page of a free-write I wrote in sixth grade. Turns out it was a very short Warriors fanfic. I typed it up exactly how it was, errors and all. You're welcome.

Prologue

A resty-red glittery tom stepped into a very large moonlit clearing. The cat said, “When will the chosen ones come?” A blue she-cat remarked bitterly, “Come on Firestar, you should know this by now!” “Well, it’s not my fault no cat has told me by now!” “Allright! you too! Stop Bickering!” Another grey she-cat with stars in her pelt. “Sorry.” mumbled Firestar. “Now.” Said the blue she-cat. “I will tell you where they are. Look in the pool” Firestar padded over to a crystal-clear pool, and an image popped up. There were two kits in a fenced garden playing around in the neat-looking yard with a she-cat looking at them. “WHAT!” Firestar exclaimed. “They’re kittypets!” “Yes, they are kittypet kits, so you will have to convince them and their mother.” “Bluestar, why did you ask me anyway? This should be a thing that a live cat should do!”

The End


End file.
